Tres efímeros instantes en Storybrooke
by Cris Snape
Summary: David y Mary Margaret no saben quiénes fueron en otra vida ni por qué sienten lo que sienten, aunque sus corazones se encargarán de contarles la verdad. Historia escrita para los Desafíos del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"
1. Dos amigos

**TRES EFÍMEROS INSTANTES EN STORYBROOKE**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Storybrooke ni el Bosque Encantado me pertenecen._

_Esta historia ha sido escrita para los __**"Desafíos" **__del foro __**"Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"**__. He decidido retomar el formato de 155 palabras que tanto me gusta y, aunque no sean ni de lejos mi pareja favorita, creo que los títulos que me han tocado en suerte van mucho con Mary Margaret y David. Espero que os guste._

* * *

**1**

**DOS AMIGOS**

No sabe por qué siente lo que siente. Mary Margaret nunca ha sido una mujer dada a entregarse a sus pasiones, pero desde que conoció a David, vive inmersa en una montaña rusa de emociones. Deseo, tristeza, pasión. Sabe que sólo pueden aspirar a ser dos amigos porque David tiene a Kathryn y ella no debe resulta herida en forma alguna, pero resistirse es muy duro.

Mary Margaret procura no mirarle cuando se cruzan por la calle. Sabe que una sonrisa bastará para desarmarla. Querrá arrojarse a sus brazos y besarle hasta morir de desaliento, pero no puede permitírselo. Por Kathryn, porque David es suyo y ellos sólo pueden aspirar a ser dos amigos.

Dos amigos. Es horrible sentir ese dolor en el pecho, pero es lo justo. Mary Margaret es buena persona y no desea herir a nadie. Por eso sólo son amigos. Son decentes, buenos y leales a sus seres queridos.

* * *

_¡Primera! En un ratito, si no pasa nada, subiré la segunda viñeta. Espero que os haya gustado._


	2. Sueños rotos

**TRES EFÍMEROS INSTANTES EN STORYBROOKE**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Storybrooke ni el Bosque Encantado me pertenecen._

* * *

**2**

**SUEÑOS ROTOS**

Había tenido que luchar contra su propia conciencia para aceptar sus sentimientos. Sufrió mucho durante el proceso, pero había merecido la pena renunciar a sus ideales a cambio de ganar la compañía de David. Desgraciadamente, Kathryn se había llevado la peor parte y Mary Margaret lamentaba su sufrimiento, pero por una vez fue egoísta y no se arrepintió. Hasta que David la traicionó.

Sentada en la celda de la comisaría local, Mary Margaret enfrenta su destino con valor y el corazón roto. Es inocente, aunque todo parezca indicar lo contrario. Teme ir a prisión, pero lo más duro es saber que David no cree en ella. Todo el amor que sienten el uno por el otro no ha bastado para que él no necesite pruebas de su inocencia. Está destrozada por dentro, y sabe que nada será igual.

Vaya o no vaya a la cárcel, Mary Margaret no podrá querer a David igual que antes.

* * *

_El Príncipe Encantador podía ser todo lo encantador que queráis, pero David siempre me pareció un idiota de mucho cuidado._


	3. Los frutos

**TRES EFÍMEROS INSTANTES EN STORYBROOKE**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Storybrooke ni el Bosque Encantado me pertenecen._

* * *

**3**

**LOS FRUTOS**

No quiere volver a verlo. El peso de su traición es mucho más grande que el del amor y las mariposas en el estómago y Mary Margaret se niega a escucharlo. Si David la hubiera querido tanto como dice quererla, hubiera permanecido a su lado aunque hubiera sido culpable. Si la hubiera querido, no habría caído en la trampa tan rápido.

Tiene claro cómo hubiera actuado de estar en su lugar. Sabe que nunca le hubiera dado la espalda y que le habría escuchado y comprendido. Porque ella no es débil ni traicionera. Siempre ha tenido muy claro lo que piensa y lo que siente y, aunque le duela por dentro rechazar todos y cada uno de los intentos de David por congraciarse con ella, no va a ceder. Es fuerte y orgullosa y él no se merece su compañía.

Es hora de recoger los frutos de la desconfianza. Aunque duela, hay que decir adiós.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí voy a leer. No ha estado tan mal escribir sobre estos dos, la verdad. ¿Cómo ha sido leer el fic? _


End file.
